High Gallantry
by AnInterestedThirdParty
Summary: The story of Jaune and his life at Beacon. Follow his journey as he overcomes the greatest of obstacles and hurdles the largest of hardships. Things will not be easy but luckily for Jaune, assistance comes readily. Just not from a source he expected. JaunexBlake
1. Fairytales

**Hey there friends. Hope everything is going well for all of you. **

**With formalities out of the way, I happily present the following Fanfic. I wrote a one-shot last week (JaunexBlake) and got some awesome feedback, so I decided to write another. Well, not exactly another, I do plan to continue writing this one (the last story will remain a one-shot) so it can't really be defined as a one-shot. Or can it? Don't really know the definition and don't really want to look it up...so yeah.**

**Enjoy, drop a review it you want!**

**RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.**

* * *

_"Courage is found in unlikely places."_

* * *

Jaune bounced happily on his mother's knee. The fire crackled nosily behind him and the chair rocked back and forth every few seconds. Jaune was 8, and his mother balance his small frame with one hand and lightly held a book in the other.

Jaune eyed the book greedily, wanting to open it and read the secrets within. He reached for it, his grubby fingers gripping at the cover. His mother pulled it away, giving his nose a playful flick, laughing lightly. Jaune giggled and sat still, not taking his eyes off the book.

His mother licked her finger and opened up the cover, the leather crinkling and cracking. Jaune began to bounce again, a happy grin across his face. Seeing his smile, his mother laughed and kissed his head lightly.

"What fairytale would you like to hear Jaune?" Jaune paused his bouncing for a moment and scrunched his nose. The book was full of tales and adventures, each as fantastic as the last. Jaune took his thumb and gently stroked the corner of the hard leather, feeling the ridges under his smooth skin. He gripped his hand tightly and moved it back and forth in the air, making swooshing sounds.

"The one about the knight mama!" Jaune's mother smiled and turn through the book, slowly, watching as Jaune shook in anticipation. She paused at a page that was embroidered with the picture of a man in shiny armor. Jaune oohed and ran his hand along the picture feeling the stitching. His mother lightly slapped his hand and he pulled it back pouting. His face broke back into a smile as his mother began.

"Once upon a time, there was a knight." She glanced at Jaune, who seemed to be looking off into the distance, imagining something. "This knight was the bravest of all the knights in the land." Jaune mouthed the words as she spoke. "He wasn't the strongest, or the fastest, but he always did what was right." Jaune sat completely still and watched his mother as she read.

"One day all the knights in the land received a message from the King. The princess was missing, and he needed a knight to save her." Jaune smiled again and snuggled into his mothers shoulder, placing his head on her muscle. "Many of the knights were to scared, but the brave knight accepted immediately."

Jaune listened as the story went on, struggling to keep his eyes open. He listened as the knight went on an amazing adventure, fighting through immeasurable odds. Then at the end of the story the knight saved the princess and rode off with her, back to the kingdom.

Jaune yawned and looked at his mother with dropping eyes. "Am I brave mama?" Jaune's mother smiled and pushed her hand through his hair.

"You are the bravest little boy I have ever met. Never forget that." With a yawn, Jaune sank off into a peaceful sleep, thoughts of knights, dragons and princesses filling his dreams.

* * *

Jaune had never once stepped foot in a library in the entirety of his life. It wasn't that he actively avoided them, he just never saw the need to enter one. So it was a surprise that his feet, seeming to have a mind of their own at the moment, had directed him off of his bed, down the hall, and to the front door of the library.

Jaune guessed it was some sort of blessing in disguise. At the moment he wanted to be anywhere but in his room, under the scrutinizing gazes of his teammates. Don't get him wrong, he loved all of them, but the pressure was getting to him. He was a leader, an incredibly inept one, but a leader all the same. Things were expected of him, things he knew he couldn't do.

He was trying, he knew that meant something, but progress was slow. Phyrra was still training him almost every night, and he was getting better but with the Vytal Festival only weeks away, it might not be enough.

He thought about going back to his room but his curiosity got the best of him. Pushing with the flat of his palm, the door creaked open quietly and Jaune was immediately overwhelmed by the smell of paper.

There was a small sitting room off to the left and a series of tables strewn about between shelves, all stacked high with books and scrolls. Upon entering, a librarian looked up from a book she was reading and gave him the stink eye, obviously distrustful of the young man. Jaune smiled sheepishly and continued farther into the room, hoping to leave the scrutinizing gaze of the bibliophile.

One of the shelves had been pushed against a wall in the far corner and Jaune headed over to it, curiosity once again driving him. Some of the titles were outlandish and foreign, but Jaune was able to recognize a few works.

_The Heroes of Vytal_

_A Collection of Poems_

_My Days With The Grimm_

Jaune didn't choose any single book, but instead ran his hand along the spines of all of them, enjoying nothing more than the sound of his hand rubbing against the cloth.

He almost moved on when something caught his eye. On the far end of the bottom shelf he spotted a book. To the average reader it would appear no more exiting than any other book in the room, but to Jaune it might have been a unicorn.

He bent down quickly and tugged it off the shelf, coughing as his face was peppered with small particles of dust. The outer shell was still covered in a thick layer of grim and he quickly rubbed it with his shirt, not caring that he would now need to wash it. Little by little the book the cover became clearer.

_Fairytales_

Jaune smiled and tucked the book under one arm, walking back into the center of the room. Luckily the library was empty, save for the librarian who was now sleeping quietly in her chair, so Jaune had some peace to himself.

The book gave a loud creak as he open it up to the first page, dust continuing to rise into the air. He swatted his hand in front of his nose and continued turning pages.

His smile, once small, grew much larger as he was reminded of the tales of his youth. Every page brought a new story and another memory and he began to feel the unbridled emotion of joy take affect. He didn't know how long he was there or the current time but he lost himself in the book. Hours could have flown by and he would have not cared, the stories drew him in and he found himself unable to leave.

His smile drooped for a moment and then disappeared when he got to one section. The embroidering was a little worn but the picture of a knight still stood out against the faded picture.

_The Tale of The Brave Knight_

His eyes began to sting and he quickly rubbed his fists into them, halting any tears before they could think of falling.

His hand instinctually rose and dragged itself against the knight feeling every stitching of the picture. This story, this picture was the reason he was here, why he wanted to be a hunter. He had wanted to be a hero, he had wanted to carry a sword and run into battle like the adventurers of old.

_Had he lived up to that goal?_

"What's wrong?"

Jaune jumped out of his seat in shock, knocking both of his knees against the underside of the table. Up until moments ago he had thought he had been alone, but Blake was now seated across from him, no more than two feet away. Her eyes studied him with curiosity, the book she had obviously been reading now upside-down on the table.

"How long have you been there?" He hadn't heard anyone enter the room and there was no chance she would have been able to walk in front of him without sparking his notice.

"About an hour." Jaune gasped and slammed the book shut, showering Blake in dust. She merely raised her eyebrow and rubbed her hands on her arms, flicking some back at Jaune. "You really like that book."

Jaune smiled and opened it back up. "Yeah, I guess so. My Mom read it to me when I was little." Blake smiled but didn't return to her own book, just kept looking at him curiously.

"You looked like you were going to cry." Jaune immediately blushed and looked away.

"So...you saw that?"

"Yes."

"There was, uh, dust in my eye." Jaune knew she didn't believe it, but hopefully it would get her to stop asking questions.

"Jaune, what wrong?" No such luck.

Jaune sighed and put his head in his hands. "I don't deserve to be here." It came out muffled, but apparently it was clear enough for Blake to here because she patted his elbow lightly.

"You and I both know that's not true."

"You don't even know me."

"I know enough." Jaune raised his head to look at her and saw she was smiling lightly, her amber eyes soft and comforting.

'But what if I mess up and get my team hurt. I'm not fighter and I need to lead by example. If I can't do that, then what good am I?"

Blake narrowed her eyes and moved a stray hair out of her face. "Your team trusts you, they know what you can do."

"But what if it doesn't work out. What if I am not strong enough?"

"In the end, everything works out."

"Can you guarantee that?"

"No, but I can hope." Jaune frowned and looked back down at the book. The knight had his shield raised up, his crest displayed proudly before him.

"What good is hope when the odds are against you?"

She smiled and Jaune found himself trying to hold back one of his own. Her slight grins were infectious. "It's the only thing you truly have. No matter who you are or what you have done the future is always open." Her face softened, a slight frown appearing. Her hand went up to her head and anxiously fixed her bow.

"I guess..." Jaune put his head against the table and sighed loudly, his tongue thick in his mouth. He stiffened as he felt a hand land lightly on his shoulder and he looked to see Blake now behind him.

"Don't despair, it's unbecoming of you." Her hand went to the book and Jaune watched as her fingers lightly danced across the picture of the knight. Her eyes quickly flickered over him and her smile returned.

Her hand suddenly left his shoulder and she began to leave, her books now tucked under her arm.

Jaune watched as she left, he yelled a quick goodbye as she moved out of earshot. She merely turned, smiled once more and then left.

Jaune was by himself once again and a sliver of despair befell him once more. It was the worm of doubt he had become so accustomed to working its way back into his spirit. The hot tears threatened to fall again, but he stopped himself.

_Hope_

His eyes met the knight once more.

Suddenly Jaune smiled. It wasn't one of those small little grins or a short smirk; it was a smile of strength or pride. As if in an instant, all the problems and stressors that had plagued him throughout the last few weeks became insignificant.

_You are the bravest little boy I have ever met. Never forget that._

He closed the book carefully and stowed it quickly on the shelf. The air around him seemed lighter, no longer having the oppressing thickness. The librarian was still sleeping and Jaune skipped past her lightly, trying not to wake her.

The air was cool and soft and Jaune found that the sun had long gone down and the moon now hung low over the horizon. Its light covered the courtyard giving everything an angelic appearance.

_I may not be the strongest or the fastest, but I can sure be the bravest._

Turning he walked back down the hall

_I need to thank Blake._

* * *

**So? What did you think?**

**I originally wrote a longer version of this story that was radically different, but i edited it a ton and made this ^^^.**

**Quick little roadmap for the story: initially Jaune and Blake will just be friends but I intend to move on to more romantic things in latter chapters.**

**Thanks**

**Review or whatever!**


	2. Recommendations

**Hello everyone!**

**I'm here with the second chapter! **

**Hope all of you are doing well, and that all of you had a good Thanksgiving (if you live in the US of course). If not, then I hope you had a happy Thursday!**

**Quick explanation about this chapter. It is slightly shorter than the last one, but I found the ending to fit perfectly with the overall tone of this section.**

**Also, if any of you are curious, I wanted to let you all know that the relationship between Jaune and Blake will stay pretty friendship based until much later (like chapter 8 or 9) and then it will bet more romantic. My main issue at this point is I don't see these two characters coming together unless they were forced to (circumstance). So I need to come up with some sort of plot point to cement their romantic feelings (staying away from spin-the-bottle and truth-or-dare).**

**If you have any ideas let me know, once again RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

-Five Days Later-

Classes had let out hours ago and Jaune chided himself for missing even the end of his lessons. Ozpin had said the mission would take three hours but his journey into Forever Fall had lasted all day. He was there to collect sap for Professor Peach, but most of the trees had stopped producing fluids due to the lowering temperatures. It had taken five hours to gather enough sap for just one bottle, and he had been given five.

For a moment he thought of going to find his teachers to get notes, but a rumbling from his stomach set his priorities straight and he quickly made his way to the cafeteria. Luckily Dinner was served until sundown so he would be able to eat the scraps of what was left.

The temperature dropped suddenly and he ran forward pushing past other freezing students, and as he made it into the cafeteria, and more importantly the heat, he let out a loud sigh, getting the attention of a few of the other students.

The cafeteria was mostly empty save for a few students strewn about at random tables. He quickly made his way to the lunch line and began piling his plate high with food.

He had resolved to sit alone, but he happily saw the table his team usually sat at was not empty. It was currently populated by two girls dressed in black.

"Hey Ruby, hey Blake." Jaune sat down quickly and began shoveling food into his mouth. Ruby smiled at him, most of her face covered in cookie crumbs. Blake looked up at him for a moment and gave Jaune a small grin before delving back into her book.

"Hey Jaune, did you just get back?" Ruby choked the words out while still piling cookies into her mouth.

"Yeah, Ozpin sent me into the forest to get sap, I still think I'm allergic to that stuff."

"You should sue", Ruby giggle to herself.

"Yeah probably, what do you think I could get out of this place? Couple million? Maybe an airship?"

"What would you do with an airship?" Ruby was laughing now, but sill found time in between her laughing to put more cookies into her mouth.

"Keep it in my yard."

"You wouldn't fly it?"

"No, I hate flying!"

Ruby wriggled her eyebrows and grinned mischievously at Jaune. "Trust me, I know all about you and planes, Vomit Boy."

"You know very well that was an accident, my stomach is very particular." Ruby guffawed and threw some crumbs at Jaune. Blake looked up from her book for a moment to laugh at the pair and Jaune smiled at her.

After a few moments the feud had ended and Ruby looked at her empty plate and burped happily. "Well." Ruby made a big show of standing up and picking up her bag. "I need to go. Weiss wants me to work on that project for Grimm Studies." She began skipping away turning around for a moment to wave at Jaune and Blake.

Jaune continued eating, looking up at Blake every few seconds. He had expected her to leave with Ruby but she seemed to have not noticed she had left. She just continued reading her book.

"You stare at people when you don't know what to say." Blake had looked up from her book and was glancing at Jaune her eyebrow raised.

Jaune grinned and looked down. "Really, uh, I hadn't noticed." Blake went back to her book.

"Are you doing well?"

"I am, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

The conversation seemed to stop there, with neither party seeming to want to continue it. However, Jaune needed to get something off his chest and saw this as the best time.

"About the other night. The one in the library." Blake looked up from her book, her interest obviously touched. "I just wanted to say thanks. You helped a lot."

"Don't mention it."

"Don't mention it as if 'don't bring it up' or don't mention it as in 'no problem'?"

Blake glared at him, her nose scrunched up in confusion. "What?"

"Nothing I'm just rambling."

The conversation ended again and Jaune went back to his food. Students still loitered around the cafeteria but only a handle seemed intent on remaining.

The food on his plate slowly disappeared and upon finally finishing his food put the plate aside and began gathering his things.

Blake reached out and grabbed his arm before he could go. "Oh, I was going to give this to you tomorrow, but now works too." The girl reached into her bag and pulled out a book. She checked the cover and then passed it to Jaune, who handled it carefully. "I found it in the library and it seemed like it was something you might like."

jaune was surprised for a moment. He hadn't thought the girl would be thinking about him at all, but he was slightly touched. "Thanks Blake, I don't know what to say," The girl was watching him closely as if trying to judge his response.

The book was smaller than the collection of fairytales and was made of a thick paper. The cover was devoid of all marks besides a small rose, and Jaune looked to Blake questioningly.

The girl sighed and put her book down. "It's called _Our Chivalry_, it's about three knights that journey to an unknown land to save a kingdom. I thought it might be something your speed."

"I'll take a look at it, thanks." Jaune carefully put the small novel in his bag, making sure nothing heavy fell on top of it.

He gave Blake a small wave and walked back into the hall. He looked back at Blake for a moment and could of sworn she had been watching him, but saw her calmly leafing through her novel.

* * *

Ren was seated politely at the end of his bed running a whetstone across the blades of his pistols. He looked up as Jaune entered and gave him a tiny smile, returning his focus back to his weapons quickly.

Both of the girls were nowhere to be seen, but judging from the disheveled sheets strewn across the floor, someone, probably Nora, had been jumping on their beds not minutes ago.

Jaune unstrapped all of his armor and put it away in his dresser, before taking the book out of his bag and putting it on his bedside table. Ren eyed it suspiciously, but shrugged and went back to his guns.

Jaune watched Ren work for a moment before curiosity got the best of him. "Where are the other two?"

"Retrieving extra blankets, they thought we might get cold." Jaune nodded and lay down on his bed. He thought about trying to sleep but he was not feeling at all tired, and looked around for something to do.

His eyes fell on the book and he grabbed it quickly, and curled up under his sheets, opening it to its first page.

* * *

Blake sat in her bed looking up at the ceiling. The sun had gone down long ago and a little moonlight filtered in through their window. Three sets of snores filtered out of the beds to her right and she silently cursed fate. Her faunus heritage, though immensely helpful in some cases, forced upon her a type of insomnia. Cats never slept at night and she sometimes found it hard to find rest.

That was how her love of books began. At the height of night few people were around to talk to and so she had turned to other forms of entertainment. Books were readily available and were very soothing. She often drifted off just by reading a single page.

She huffed and turned on her side. Even in total darkness she had perfect vision, and she watched jealously as her teammates slept soundly. She had read all of the books in the room and the library was far past closed. All she could do was sleep.

_I wish I had someone to talk to..._

As if fate had decided to answer her silent prayer three quick knocks sounded from the door. Blake felt her anger flare. It didn't matter that she was awake; the idiot that was banging on her door was disrupting her team.

She skipped over quietly and peeked out the peephole.

_Jaune?_

She quckly opened the door and stepped out halfay, making sure the light from the hall didn't fall on the faces of any of her teammates.

"Hey Blake!" His eyes were red and his hair stood up at all angles. The candlelight from the hallway cast a light on his face that made him look positively insane.

"Jaune, what are you doing here, it's late."

The boy turned around and looked out the window far down the hall. "Oh, I hadn't noticed."

Yang rolled over in her sleep and muttered something about a TV-program, so Blake stepped outside and closed the door. "Jaune, what's wrong?"

"Nothing at all, nothing at all." He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to her. "I just wanted to give you this."

Blake looked down and saw it was the book she had given him not eight hours earlier. "Do you not want to read it?"

Jaune gaped at her and looked down at the book. "No! I just wanted to give it back, I finished it..."

"When?"

"Just now."

"Have you been reading it since I gave it to you?"

"Yes." The bags under his eyes grew heavier and he yawned loudly.

"Oh...thanks I guess." She tucked the book back under her arm and turned back towards her room. Jaune made no move, just watched her as she left.

_I think he's delirious.._.

"Hey Blake.." Blake was almost in her room but she turned back. Jaune was shuffling his feet and rubbing his arm awkwardly.

"Yes?"

He grinned cheekily and his hands clasped together. "That was really good. Do you have anymore recommendations?"

Blake smiled and looked down at the floor and then back at Jaune. "I can think of a few..."

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Review if you want (if you do, tell me what you think).**

**Thanks!**


	3. Frost

**Hello again friends! Two words for all of you 'snow' and 'day'. All of my classes were cancelled so I had time to belt out this chapter over the course of the last few hours. **

**All in all I kind of like it. There was something about the first chapter that I really liked and I tried to capture it again in this one, but you all know how it is.**

**In conclusion, tell me what you think. Also, the real relationship thingy wont start till much later so until then I will fill the time with "oneshot-esque" chapters. If any of you have any ideas you think are worth sharing, you go right ahead.**

**Once again RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

-2 Weeks Later-

It was the first time Jaune had stepped foot in the Emerald Forest since initiation day and just being here still put him on edge. The forest was no longer filled with the sounds of growling monsters or gunfire, but the memory of almost falling to his death was still fresh in his mind.

The forest did look very different though. The trees had become noticeably thinner and a fresh layer of snow covered everything, giving the forest an eerily serene appearance.

"Are we there yet?" The whine came from his left but he didn't need to look to see who it was. Nora had been complaining for the last half hour and was now perched on Ren's shoulders. The girl had insisted that her feet hurt too much to continue so the silent boy had agreed to carry her, much to his annoyance.

"Only a few more yards Nora." Jaune, having grown tired of her complaints hours before, had almost replied to Nora's question with a barrage of snowballs, so he was glad Pyrrha had taken upon herself to answer the girl. Her reply was much more civil.

Ren looked at Jaune, his face partially blocked by Nora's knee. "Did team RWBY mention why they wanted to meet us out here?"

"Something about 'fun in the snow'. You know how Ruby is, she didn't really stick around to chat, one second she's here, one second she's not."

Ren nodded his head thoughtfully and suddenly realesed his hands from Nora's legs, dumping her in a snow bank. The redhead yelled and proceeded to tackle Ren to the ground. The normally silent boy laughed as Nora stuffed snow in his face calling him a "monster".

* * *

The trees and foliage gave way to a small clearing, empty except for a large boulder in the center. Team RWBY was scattered about entertaining themselves. Blake sat on the rock watching as Ruby and Yang built snowmen, while Weiss pranced lightly across the snow her sword moving in dangerous arcs in front of her.

Ruby caught site of them first and greet them with a snowball that landed about ten feet short. Nora seemed to take that as a challenge and rushed the younger girl, soon tickling her into submission.

Yang watched the two play for a moment before waving the rest of them over. Weiss soon abandoned her swordplay and came to join them.

Nora and Ruby soon followed and all eight stood in a circle shivering lightly. Nora began creating snowballs and everyone, especially Weiss, watched her warily.

"Hi guys, happy you could make it", said Ruby. She had a grin plastered on her face and Jaune had to wonder if it was frozen like that.

Ren voiced his curiosity once more. "Why are we here?"

"To have fun silly."

It was at that moment that Nora struck, tossing a snowball at Ren's face. It would have been a direct hit but the boy saw it coming and was able to duck under it before lazily throwing a handful of snow at her.

Jaune looked up where Blake had been not moments before but saw she was already gone. That girl was still a mystery. She recommended Jaune books or in some cases even gave him some of her own, but she kept their conversations to a minimum. Yang once told him that she was shy, but Jaune had to wonder how long it would take for her to treat him as a friend.

He must have started staring off into the sky because a hand began waving in front of his face and he blinked, his focus returning to reality.

"Jaune, would you like to go for a walk?" Pyrrha had tucked the bottom half of her face into her coat so the words came out slightly mumbled, but Jaune still understood her.

"I don't see why not. Where do you want to go?" Much of the group had dispersed to go do their separate things. Ren was perched on a branch farther into the forest, his eyes closed in deep meditation, while a few of the girls had started up a rather violent snowball fight.

"Hmmm, let's just follow our feet." She took of a quick pace back into the trees and Jaune jogged to catch up with her.

They walked side-by-side for a few minutes neither of them saying a word to the other. Jaune had to wonder if this counted as an example of comfortable silence or if he was just failing socially. By the way Pyrrha kept her eyes fixed straight ahead he guessed the former.

"Do you like snow?" Pyrrha was now peering at him from the corner of her eyes.

Jaune looked around at his surroundings for a moment and then down at his snow covered boots. "It's alright, little to cold for me. How about you?"

Her eyes brightened considerably and Jaune didn't know if it was because she liked the subject or the fact Jaune had actually attempted to pursue a conversation. "I love the stuff!" As if to demonstrate she threw some up in the air and watched as if fell to the ground. "It doesn't snow in Mistral so I wasn't able to actually see some until last year."

"Oh, it used to snow every year at my house."

Pyrrha stopped in her tracks and placed her hands on her hips, looking at him curiously. "You've never told me where you were from."

Jaune tapped his chin thoughtfully. The two had stopped walking so Jaune found a small stump to sit on. Pyrrha quickly sat next to him and scooted up close, shivering.

"I'm from a small town called Havenport."

"Oh, is it near the water?"

"No."

"Then why does it have 'port' in the name?"

"Hmmm...I never thought about that. It's in the middle of the forest. Only a few hundred people so everyone knows everyone."

"That sounds nice, did you grow up there?"

"Yeah, me and my mom moved there from Vale about 12 years back. She wanted to get away from the big city."

"Just you and your mom?" Jaune stiffened for a moment and looked up at the sky. The snow had starting falling again but it only came down in small flakes.

"Uh...yeah."

"Oh...well, it sounds very nice. I would like to see it sometime." She tried to put on the best smile she could and ignore the obvious discomfort Jaune displayed when she asked about his parents.

"Maybe we could visit..." He stood up suddenly and brushed off all the snow that had accumulated across his legs. Pyrrha joined him and they continued through the trees, a silence falling over them once again.

They walked on for some time before the sky started to darken and the wind began to pick up. Pyrrha knew they needed to head back soon, but Jaune made no sign of stopping so she continued onward.

He finally halted in front of a small stream. It was a surprise that the water could stay flowing in such rigid temperatures.

"We should be heading back Jaune, it will be dusk soon." The boy looked up at the sky and blinked as a snowflake landed on his eye.

"I guess you're right. Time flies when you're having fun."

Pyrrha let out a uncharacteristic giggle and smiled at her partner. "Yeah I guess so." She turned around and began trudging back through the snow. She whirled around when she noticed Jaune wasn't following. "Jaune, are you coming?"

The boy looked up at her and smiled. "Yeah, you start heading back, I'll catch up to you."

Pyrrha narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but nodded and went back down the trail. Jaune watched her for a moment and then sat down on the bank of the stream.

* * *

His smile faltered and he looked at his reflection in the running water. Pyrrha had accidently tugged on one of his most sensitive heartstrings. There was a reason only he and his mom had moved to Havenport, there was a reason his dad wasn't around.

His mom was a saint. She had tried her best to raise him as any normal family would, but there are some things only a man could teach you. Jaune had to guess the lack of father figure was what caused him to take on some of his more "effeminate" traits.

_My brave little boy._

There was a slight crunch behind him, the obvious call sign of someone walking in the snow, but he didn't turn around. In all likelihood it was Pyrrha, curious as to why he hadn't yet joined her.

"She likes you." The voice was not Pyrrha's.

He spun around and almost fell into the freezing water but he was able to scramble to his feet, his fists out in a pathetic fighting stance.

The figure before him raised an eyebrow and smiled softly.

"Blake?" The girl really needed to stop sneaking up on him.

'Yes."

Jaune rolled his eyes and stepped away from the stream. The last he wanted was hypothermia. "What did you say?"

"I said, she likes you." The girl's arms were crossed and her bow tipped forward as she tucked her chin inside the rim of her jacket.

"Who likes me?"

"Pyrrha, who else?"

Jaune eyed her warily. "What makes you say that?"

"The way she looks at you."

"What are you talking about? Are you sure _Ninjas of Love_ isn't getting to your head." The girl blushed, dropped the stoic monotone, and shoved Jaune, who let out a few light laughs.

"Shut up! I happen to know you read that book to!" This time Jaune blushed and he pointed his finger at her accusingly.

"Who told you? Was it Ren? I always knew he was a rat."

"Jaune you only read my books and the ones you find in the library, I can tell when one of my own is missing. Plus you put it back in the wrong place."

"Damn..."

Silence fell between the two, broken only by the sound of the snow continuing to fall. Both only looked at each other before Blake let out a loud giggle and Jaune belted out some chuckles.

Blake wiped a small tear from her eye and fixed her eyes on Jaune. "You're so weird."

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

Blake smiled and patted him on the head. "Weird in a good way."

The snow started falling in large clumps and Blake watched as it circled around the two of them. Some began piling on Jaune's hat before falling forward onto his nose.

It was Jaune who destroyed the serenity. "Question."

"Answer."

"How did you know where I was?"

"You're a mouth breather."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Blake, deciding not to answer, brushed past him and walked back into the undergrowth. Jaune huffed and followed her. "You know Blake, I really don't like you." Blake picked up on the sarcasm in his voice and threw her head back, laughing lightly.

"Yes you do."

* * *

**So there you have it.**

**One thing I want to point out is I will be instituting a "love triangle" between Jaune, Blake, and Pyrrha. I thought the story needed a little more in the relationship department so slipped it into the plot.**

**Review and all that good stuff (if you want to of course).**

**Bye!**


	4. Confidante

**Hello everyone, and a very Merry Christmas to you all.**

**I wrote this little number yesterday and wanted to upload it this morning (I like the symbolism) but sadly this website would not allow me. Also I wanted to apologize about the amount of time since my last upload. I had finals and am now working almost everyday so I don't have the amount of time I would like to write.**

**Anyways, here is my next chapter. Thing I wanted to point out: besides my mentioning of the Vytal Festival (which will play a role in upcoming chapters) I haven't actually tied this story into the canon plot of RWBY. Needless to say I found it a little difficult, so this chapter came out a little choppy.**

**Hope you all like it anyway.**

**Thanks, drop a review if you feel so inclined.**

**RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and those old boys at Roosterteeth.**

* * *

-1 Week Later-

A crash resounded throughout the hall and Jaune winced.

_It's getting worst..._

The arguments were getting more and more frequent, and everyone in the school was beginning to feel the affects.

It had started with some snide comments from Weiss, but had quickly devolved into a lengthy quarrel, the blunt of Weiss' opposition coming from Blake of all people. The normally silent girl was thrown into a frenzy when Weiss even mentioned Faunus, and even Yang was unable to calm her down.

The two combatants reserved most of their bickering for locations they saw as private, but the walls of Beacon, though solid stone, were strangely hollow. Sound seemed to float right through them and thus the late night "conversations" between Blake and Weiss were broadcasted out into the hall, and more importantly into the room of team JNPR, for all to hear.

Pyrrha had given Jaune the night off, insisting that the blonde boy needed a night of rest, but Jaune knew he couldn't stay in his room all night. Team RWBY's room was strangely quiet, but Jaune was restless. The Vytal Festival was _days_ away and he needed every moment of training he could get.

So he went to find a place to train.

* * *

He swung the door to the roof open quietly and breathed in the fresh air. The sun was nearing its arc across the sky and the rear of the roof was covered by shadows. The snow had left as quickly as it had come and all that was left of the cold, white stuff, was the water that trickled down the cracks in the old masonry.

That was when he spotted her. At first he had thought it was Pyrrha, but the girl's color palette was all off. A dark coat covered her frame and a bow was settled atop her head.

_Blake._

She was perched on the cement wall that separated the roof from the open space that surrounded the building. She looked relaxed but her hands were uncharacteristically clenched, her knuckles white with pressure. Jaune slowly walked up behind her, stopping when he was about a foot away.

"Blake, is something wrong?" She mad no move to respond, just crossed her arms and shivered lightly. Jaune went to sit next to her and shivered as well, the snow may have passed, but the temperatures were still less than ideal. The girl watched him sit out of the corner of her eyes but still made no move to talk.

They were silent for a moment but with a sudden jerk, the girl faced him, her hands now gripping her kneecaps. "Why are you here?" No tears had fallen yet but she ended the question with a restrained sob.

"I came up here to train." He pointed to the wide rooftop behind them, but quickly looked back at Blake. "Is something wrong?"

"No."

Jaune sniffed lightly and tried to meet her gaze, finding it difficult as she had fixed her eyes stubbornly on the horizon. "Blake, you know you can trust me, right?"

"You really want to know?" She had rotated so she was facing directly at him, and her face had taken on a deadly serious appearance.

"Of course, what are friends for?" His answer made her stiffen for a moment but her body eventually relaxed and she looked down at her knees sadly.

"Ok, but I need you to promise something."

"Anything."

She grabbed his arm lightly and gave it a gently squeeze. "You can't tell anyone." Jaune studied her intently before nodding, his bangs flipping back and forth. She let out a little laugh before untying her bow.

Jaune only watched with curiosity and when the hair accessory finally came off, his expression didn't change. Blake was a little surprised by this. Jaune wasn't as confrontational as somebody like Weiss, but anyone should be at least mildly shocked by the appearance of the two cat ears on top of her head, yet if Jaune was, he didn't let it show.

"So you're a faunus?" Blake nodded slowly, his expression still hadn't changed and she was becoming slightly unnerved. He blinked and his face broke into a smile. "Ok, cool!" The sun was slowly setting, casting a purple light above the towers of the school. Jaune turned to watch it slowly set, his mouth still upturned into a smile.

Blake was slightly irritated. She had told this boy her biggest secret and he seemed wholly unsurprised. In many ways it was relief to have gotten it off of her chest, but at the same time she had been expecting a little more of a reaction.

Placing her hand on his pale hair she turned his head so he was facing her. "Jaune, you heard me right, I'm a faunus." She put emphasis on the last three words and the look on Jaune's face grew more and more confused as she spoke.

"Yes, I heard you."

"And you don't care?"

Jaune frowned and gently took her hand off of his head. "Oh course I care. You're my friend and I care about my friends. It's just..." He glanced up at her ears and then back at her, a grin tugging at the edge of his mouth. "...does it really matter?"

Blake pondered his answer for a moment. She wanted to yell at him for making her issues seem so small, but in some deep part of herself, she knew he was right.

"Does it matter I was in The White Fang?"

Jaune winced at that, but shook his head. "_No matter who you are or what you have done the future is always open_." Blake recognized the words as her own and let out a small sigh.

"Do the others know?" Jaune had leaned forward and was studying her expression intently.

Blake smiled and rubbed her arm slowly. "...No."

"You should tell them." The sun had finally set and the last pieces of its rays were peaking over the rooftop of the ballroom. "You shouldn't keep secrets from your friends."

"I know. I don't think Weiss will take it well though."

"We'll deal with her when the time comes."

Blake glanced at him in confusion, a frown marring her face. "What do you mean 'we'?"

Jaune only smiled and ruffled her hair. "I'll be there to help you if you need it." Blake looked down, thinking for a moment before she pulled him into a hug. Jaune's body became rigid but he eventually loosened up before he began hugging back.

"Thank you Jaune, you're a good friend." Jaune only laughed and hugged her tighter.

He pulled back after a while and studied her sweetly. "So you'll tell them?"

Blake nodded. "Yes." She rang her hands out nervously. "But at the right time."

"Of course." The boy threw up one of his signature smiles. "Any other deep, dark secrets you want to tell me?"

Blake laughed lightly and slapped him on the arm. "No, I'm good for now, but thanks."

"You sure?"

Blake rolled her eyes. "Yes Jaune I'm sure."

The boy yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes. He glanced at her one more time and stood up stretching exaggeratedly. "Well I'm off to bed, it was nice talking to you Blake." He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away slowly.

"Goodnight Jaune."

By morning she was gone.

* * *

Team RWBY attempted to downplay the incident as much as possible. They had conducted a search of the school (only teams RWBY and JNPR were present) but they refused to tell anyone why Blake had actually run away. Jaune could think of a few reasons but they were all speculations.

After the first day Yang, of all people, called of the search, insisting that Blake would come back when she was ready. They dismissed team JNPR, thanking them for their time, but Jaune guessed they were still searching. Ruby was not one to give up so easily.

Thus, team JNPR was left to its own devices, with none of the members knowing what to do. They had silently agreed on a quiet day indoors, but Jaune was still restless and decided to take a trip to a pharmacy in Vale for groceries.

In actuality he only needed toothpaste and felt kind of ridiculous going to a store to only buy one product. The girl working behind the counter seemed to think so to, giving Jaune a weird look before scanning his toothpaste. Jaune decided to buy a candy bar just for good measure.

He was paying when his scroll flickered to life. He had it on mute, thank dust, but the news reports now flashing across the screen made him smile. He didn't focus too much on the actual report itself, but on the picture of the four kids they kept displaying across the bottom of the screen.

_So they found Blake._

The girl behind the counter craned her neck to see what Jaune was looking at, and nearly fell when Jaune threw a few Lien at her, grabbed his bag, and took off towards the docks.

* * *

Law enforcement had sectioned off the area, and were currently conducting a thorough search of the docks. Blake knew they were trying their best, but she had a feeling that Roman was long gone.

Ruby had made it her goal to stroke her newly revealed ears and Blake had to swat her curious hands away every few minutes. Sun had tried to help Ruby initially, but resolved to just watch the girl's antics, a grin plastered on his face.

That grin suddenly disappeared and his lips pursed in curiosity. Blake followed his gaze and saw the remaining members of her team striding towards them quickly. Weiss did not look at all amused.

Blake quickly put on her bow, much to the chagrin of Sun. Weiss may know she was a Faunus but she still didn't want to draw attention to that aspect of herself.

Surprisingly, Weiss was very understanding of the entire situation. She still maintained that aloofness she was known for, but she did not judge Blake harshly. Weiss was only happy she was safe. Blake was even more surprised when Weiss asked her to take off her bow. When she complied the white girl only studied her ears curiously before grunting and sitting next to Ruby.

"Morning guys!"

The entire group turned to see Jaune walking up happily. He had a shopping bag in one hand and was attempting to open up a candy bar with the other. He looked like he was having some difficulty as he was mostly using his teeth.

Ruby's face brightened and she waved happily. "Hey Jaune, what are you doing here?" Blake had to wonder if she was really happy to see Jaune or just excited at the possibility of getting a piece of the candy bar.

The blonde boy looked around at the police officers curiously and began munching on his sweet loudly. "I was buying toothpaste, saw you guys on TV." He took a few more bites before turning to Blake. "Nice to see you again, you had us all worried."

Blake meerly smiled, her checks reddening slightly. "It's nice to see you to."

Jaune glanced at the wreckage around them and scratched his head. "What happened here anyways? I saw the report, but I wasn't really paying attention."

Blake took it upon herself to answer that one. "We had a run in with Roman Torchwick and the White Fang." She looked over her shoulder at the crashed airship. "Needless to say it didn't go well."

Jaune seemed to notice that she didn't have her bow on and his face lightened considerably. He used his half eaten candy bar to gesture to her two cat ears. "So you told them?"

The group was silent for a moment before Weiss stood up, growled in fury and slapped the candy bar from his hand. Jaune pouted and glared at her. Weiss only glared back and Jaune's frown quickly turned into a frightened smile. "You mean you knew she was a Faunus?" Jaune nodded in fear and scratched the back of his head.

Weiss turned to glare at Blake who also smiled in fear. "You told Jaune but not us?" Blake nodded her head once. Weiss stepped back and pointed at Jaune for affect. "You're telling me, you told him, but not us?" All heads turned to Jaune and he shifted his feet nervously. Blake only smiled again and nodded once more.

Weiss gripped the bridge of her nose and sat back down. "First Sun and now Jaune, is there anyone else you have been revealing big secrets to?"

Blake looked at the two boys before shaking her head. "No, just them." Weiss resigned herself before crossing her arms and breathing heavily. Ruby tried to reassure her but Weiss sent her scampering with a glare.

Jaune seemed to recover from Weiss' assault and quickly introduced himself to Sun. The two blonde boys warmed to each other immediately and were soon laughing together heartily. Most of their conversation revolved around Blake and the common bond they shared, being her confidantes.

"Maybe it's the hair."

"Blondes are trustworthy."

"Very true."

Blake just glared at the two and trying to hide a smile with her hand.

_Idiots_

Ruby glanced around for a moment before frowning.

"Hey wait a minute, where's Penny?"

* * *

**Well there you have it. Hope it wasn't to bad.**

**If you didn't figure it out, this chapter occurs during the events of The Stray and Black and White.**

** If you have any ideas for the rest of the story or have any complaints please let me know.**

**Thanks!**

**AITP**


	5. Proposals

**Hello everyone!**

**Sorry again for the long waits, I just started school again and have been volunteering at a retirement community so my schedule is ****jam-packed.**

**Side note (an interesting one I swear): I am happy to say that more and more JaunexBlake stories are appearing on this website. The pairing has never been very big and it is nice to see more romantic interactions between these two characters (outside of harems of course).**

**Side-side note (not as interesting): This chapters was weird for me to write and I don't know if I like how it turned out. Instead of taking place across the course of one day, it takes place over two, so bear with the strangeness.**

**As always, drop a review you lovely people.**

**(****enter usual disclaimer)**

* * *

-2 Days Later-

"Do you want to write a book?"

Jaune let the question hang in the air for a few moments before he looked to the girl across from him. Much of Blake's face was covered by the novel she was currently reading, but Jaune could see her eyes narrow in curiosity.

"Haven't thought about it." Jaune expected more of a response, but the girl went right back to reading her book, her attention, once again, focused entirely on the story.

Jaune put his own book facedown on the table and sat forward, his hands clasped in front of him. "False."

Blake frowned and set her book down as well. "You don't believe me?"

"Nope."

"Ok, detective, what makes you say that?" One of her eyebrows rose above the others and she smirked, flashing her brilliant teeth.

"I find it hard to believe that someone who loves books so much, has never thought of writing her own." Jaune plopped his feet on the table and leaned back, his hands supporting his head.

"Well, believe it." Blake laughed and went back to her book.

"We could write it together." The facade of disinterest broke once again and Blake looked up.

"You and I?"

Jaune winked at her and Blake huffed, a smile on her face. "Yep, I figure your dark persona and my boyish charms could be combined to create the ultimate writer."

"_Boyish charms?"_

"Yep!"

"Let's say I agree to this, what would it even be about?" Blake had put away her book entirely, and had situated herself on her chair more comfortably.

"I don't know. We could come up with the plot together."

Blake tapped her chin, her eyes closed in thought.

_"Let me think about it."_

Jaune waved his hand dismissively and laughed. "Think about what? I know you want to."

Blake's brow furrowed in annoyance and she crossed her arms, a frown started to work it's way across her features. "I will have you know; I have a very full schedule."

"Like what?"

"Homework, classes, the tournament, not to mention that ridiculous dance tomorrow."

Jaune froze, his heart racing. "What dance?"

Blake paused, seeming to notice his shock. The frown immediately disappeared and a wide grin spread across her cheeks. "The dance Jaune, had you forgotten?"

"Yes."

"Well, that is a shame. It is mandatory for all students."

"No problem, I'll just go solo." Her smile widened.

"A date is also mandatory."

Jaune's eyes widened and he sat back in his chair quickly, his feet leaving their place on the table. "I can't do that!"

"You'll have to. Ruby and Weiss made do."

"They asked each other?"

Blake laughed and flicked Jaune on the forehead. The boy's mind was racing so quickly, he seemed to not even notice. "No, they were asked by two second-years." The faunus pulled out her book once more, small chuckles still escaping from her lips. "And you can't flake out and ask me, I already have a date."

Jaune let all the information sink in before throwing all of his things in his bag. "I have to go!" Jaune moved to run out of the library , but stopped to face Blake once more. "I'll be expecting a answer to my book proposal soon!"

Blake only waved her hand, not even looking up.

Jaune ran to find a date.

* * *

"Hey Pyrrha."

His redheaded partner looked up from her scroll and smiled lightly at him. Jaune had just walked through the door, and he returned the smile as he headed to the foot of his bed.

"Evening Jaune."

Jaune allowed the conversation to die out, focusing most of his attention on rearranging his gear. Actually, it appeared he was focusing solely on that, in reality he was having a fierce inner debate.

After Blake's reminder Jaune had sprinted all over the school trying to find someone who would go with him. He had started off asking people he knew. Yang only laughed and ruffled his hair, while Velvet ran when questioned. The desperation setting in, he had begun to ask random girls he passed, all of them saying, "no".

It dawned on him that he had one more possible route. There was always his partner.

_But would she say yes?_

"So Pyrrha, what are your plans?" The boy turned his back to his partner lest his face give away any of the nervousness he was currently feeling.

"My plans for what?"

"The dance."

"Oh, I don't know." The last word was filled with a hint of curiosity and Jaune could feel her walking closer to him. "Why do you ask Jaune?"

"Just trying to decide what I should do." He still hadn't turned around.

"I would ask if you are going with anyone, but I'm guessing that you forgot."

Jaune put on his trademark grin and turned to face the girl. "Guilty."

"So you haven't asked anyone?"

"No."

Pyrrha nodded and tapped her chin for a moment as if thinking. "That's a shame, I bet you would be a wonderful date."

Jaune laughed lightly and scratched the back of his head. "So Pyrrha, who are you going with?"

"I haven't decided."

"Oh, soooo..."

"So what?"

Jaune squeezed his hands, feeling his pulse quicken.

"Would you care to go with me?"

Pyrrha looked at him for a moment, her gaze completely blank. For a second Jaune feared she would say no, but all of his anxieties left him when she slowly nodded, a stupid grin plastered across her face.

"Of course."

Jaune felt all sense of suaveness leave his body and his eyes grew wide.

"Ok, cool."

* * *

-1 Day Later-

Beacon had rented out a large warehouse in downtown Vale, and had gone all out on decorations. Large banners featuring the school's crest lined the streets, and hanging lights adorned rooftops.

Inside Ozpin had ordered an immense amount of streamers and the frilly paper covered the surface of almost everyobject.

Pyrrha and Jaune made there way into the main hall, where the dance was already in full swing. Jaune had wanted to arrive early but Pyrrha insisted hey arrive "fashionably late".

It was diffifuclt to see and the two teammates spent most of the first ten minutes attempting to find any of their friends. They had found Ruby next to a large bowl of cookies, but she only said "hi" before going back to her treats. Her date stood awkwardly off to the side.

Jaune felt a hand slap him harshly on the back and he turned to meet his attacker with a sloppy fighting stance. His assaulter, who was actually Sun, eyed him curiously and then burst into laughter.

His outburst didn't last long and he was able to form coherent sentences in a few seconds. "Take it easy there Jaune, I'm only saying hi."

Jaune took a second to realize his mistake before he to was laughing. He slapped Sun on the back in return and the two blondes shook hands.

"Don't worry Sun, he does that all the time." Blake materialized behind the monkey faunus and waved lightly at Jaune and Pyrrha.

"I do not! And I'll have you know, my fighting stance is super effective!" Jaune attempted to protest, but Blake just rolled her eyes. The two faunus stood next to a each other and Jaune looked back-and-forth between them before it finally clicked. "Sun, you asked Blake?"

Blake laughed and patted Sun on the back. "No, I asked him." She eyed Jaune's date, and Pyrrha smiled back. "I see you found a date."

"Yep."

"Speaking of which." Pyrrha suddenly stepped forward and looped her arm around Jaune's own. "Jaune, would you accompany me to the dance floor?"

Jaune didn't respond, only pulled her arm closer to himself and walked towards the loud music.

The first song was upbeat and Jaune found himself swaying to the music. He didn't have much experience with dancing (none actually) so a slight swing in his shoulders and some slight footwork was all he could manage.

Pyrrha let an uncharacteristic giggle and matched his pathetic moves, her shoulders swinging in time with his own. The two may have looked utterly ridiculous, but Jaune found himself smiling the entire time. He lost himself in the moment and Pyrrha fed off his happiness, her smile growing as the night went on.

The music stayed mostly electronic, and the dozens of hunters lining the warehouse responded with loud and fast dancing, most just jumping and shaking in place.

Jaune danced for what felt like hours before Pyrrha squeezed his arm lightly and headed for the restrooms leaving Jaune alone for the first time that night. The song switched to a metal tune and Jaune growled as elbows of his fellow students began flailing out as the dancing became wilder.

Deciding he didn't want to lose an eye, he quickly made his way to the nearest wall and found an open chair. Most were empty but it took Jaune a moment to realize he wasn't alone. Two chairs away was Blake. Jaune looked around for a moment before he moved next to her.

"Hey Blake, having fun?"

The girl peered out at him from behind her bangs, and sniffed lightly. "Yes I suppose." She huffed and crossed her legs at the knees, leaning her head up against the wall. "I don't really like dances."

"Same here, but this one isn't that bad. It's nice just hanging out with your friends." The girl made no move to respond just nodded and turned her gaze out to the dance floor.

Jaune watched her for a moment before drumming his fingers against his chair lightly. "I just realized I never asked how everything is going with Weiss." Blake seemed to take actual interest in this question and turned towards Jaune, her face in a slight frown.

"It's alright. We're getting along ok. It's just...there is still a slight tension."

Jaune gripped her shoulder lightly and her frown disappeared. "Have faith, she will get over it with time."

The frown disappeared from her face immediately and she threw her head back in a hearty laugh. Jaune watched her for a moment before joining in. Blake may be on the quiet side but her laughs were infectious. "I'm beginning to see an ironic twist to our conversations."

Jaune tapped his chin lightly before pointing two of his fingers at the ground. "Oh? Please, enlighten me."

"That night, the one in the library." Her amber eyes were inches from his own. "I told you to have faith in yourself, now you are doing the same." She raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Ironic, no?"

"I suppose. What goes around comes around." Blake slapped him lightly on the shoulder and let out a small giggle.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Both Jaune and Blake turned to see a very confused Sun holding two cups of punch. Blake laughed again and stood up, accepting a drink from her date.

"Nothing, just girl talk."

Jaune huffed and crossed his arms. "I ain't no girl!"

Blake only laughed again and pulled a very confused Sun back onto the dance floor. Jaune waited for a few moments before he saw Pyrrha exit the restrooms and begin to look for him.

Jaune grabbed her hand quickly and brought her back into the crowd of students. Pyrrha followed, her face a dark red.

As they reached the center, the lights circling the room suddenly turned a dark green and the DJ turned on a slow, quiet song.

Jaune felt his pulse quicken and he glanced at Pyrrha awkwardly. His partner seemed to notice his anxiety and grabbed his hands in her own and pulled him in closer.

The two stood still, their chests touching before Pyrrha began a small series of steps. Jaune caught on quickly and the two were soon dancing slowly. Pyrrha was watching Jaune the entire time, but he tried to make as little eye contact as possible.

"Jaune, what's wrong?" Pyrrha had stopped her movements and was now starring at Jaune curiously.

"Nothing." Jaune felt his face heating up. "I just don't know how to act in these kind of situations.

Pyrrha laughed dryly and pulled Jaune even closer.

"Don't worry Jaune, I'll show you."

Jaune smiled and began moving again.

_"After all, what are partners for?"_

* * *

**And...that's a wrap!**

**Interesting note, the way Jaune asked Pyrrha was actually a mirror of how I asked a girl to a dance once.**

**Pretty**

**Darn**

**Awkward**

**So yeah, as you can see I will be continuing a JaunexPyrrha pairing for a while but keeping with the description of the story, JaunexBlake, there will be some sort of romantic "schism" at some point.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE TOURNAMENT!**

**Until then, stay tuned!**


End file.
